Warren Worthington, III
| aliases = Angel; Archangel; Dark Angel; Death; Avenging Angel; Warren Kenneth Worthington, III | continuity = X-Men | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | known relatives = Warren Worthington, Jr. (father); Kathryn Worthington (mother); Warren Worthington, Sr. (grandfather); Burt Worthington (uncle); Mimi (aunt); Wallace Worthington (ancestor) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Taking some time off from the X-Men, Warren concentrated his efforts towards leading his family's company, Worthington Enterprises. He eventually placed his own girlfriend, Candy Southern in charge as vice president of the company. Worthington earned the attention of an underground Morlock leader named Callisto, who regarded him as "the most beautiful man in the world". She had her underling Sunder break into Worthington's penthouse and abduct him, bringing him back into the Morlock tunnels dubbed The Alley. There, Callisto stripped him nearly naked and pinned him by his wings to an upright backing upon a platform. Her intent was to make Worthington her Morlock "prince" and husband. The X-Men used a mini-Cerebro to track him down and succeeded in rescuing him. Uncanny X-Men 169 Along with the other original X-Men, Hank McCoy, Bobby Drake, Jean Grey and Scott Summers, Warren became a founding member of X-Factor. The foundation of the group was actually the brain child of Warren's old school friend and business partner, Cameron Hodge, who secretly nursed a hatred of all mutants and used X-Factor as a means to eliminate them. From the onset, X-Factor pretended to be a team of mutant hunters, but in truth, they sought to locate young mutants with an offer to train them in the use of their abilities. As members of X-Factor, the team projected a public image of being human. To counter public scrutiny, they also served as a fake revolutionary team called the X-Terminators. Here they were able to push their X-Factor agenda while simultaneously able to take action using their powers. X-Factor 1 Warren became the subject of great controversy when reporter Trish Tilby publicly revealed that he was the leader of X-Factor and that the group had been illegally financed using funds from Worthington Enterprises. Candy Southern could no longer handle the stress of running the company and quit. X-Factor 10 It was at this time that Warren's life took some drastic turns. With X-Factor, Warren fought to save the endangered Morlocks who were being slaughtered in their tunnels by a group of mutant mercenaries called the Marauders. One of the Marauders, Blockbuster, ambushed Angel and slammed him hard against a cement wall. His teammate Harpoon launched two harpoons into his wings, pinning him. X-Factor 10 Powers As Angel * Winged flight: As Archangel Abilities Notes & Trivia * * Was one of the founding members of the original X-Men, the Champions of Los Angeles and the original X-Factor. * Has a lonstanding dislike for fellow X-Man Wolverine. Needless to say, the feeling is mutual. * Was once romantically tied to fellow X-Man Psylocke. * Was the first person recruited as Death of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. Other versions Comics * Warren Worthington, III, Alternate reality version from Age of Apocalypse. * Warren Worthington, III, Alternate reality version from the Marvel Zombies universe. * Warren Worthington, III, Alternate reality version from the Ultimate Marvel universe. Film & Television * Warren Worthington, III, Film version featured in the ''X-Men'' film series. * Warren Worthington, III, Animated version featured in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. * Warren Worthington, III, Animated version featured in the 1992 X-Men television series. * Warren Worthington, III, Animated version featured in X-Men: Evolution. * Warren Worthington, III, Animated version featured in Wolverine and the X-Men. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Warren Worthington at MDP * Warren Worthington at Wikipedia * * * * Warren Worthington at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Warren Worthington at the X-Men Movies Wiki Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= Marvel Universe * Fantastic Four 28 * Uncanny X-Men 14 * Uncanny X-Men 94 * Uncanny X-Men 333 Time-displaced version * X-Men: Blue 1 * X-Men: Blue 2 * X-Men: Blue 3 * X-Men: Blue 4 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= X-Men film series * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: Apocalypse References Category:Businesspeople Category:X-Men/Members Category:Champions of Los Angeles/Members Category:Defenders/Members Category:Secret Defenders/Members Category:X-Force/Members Category:Comic book characters Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Characters Category:Marvel Universe: Onslaught/Characters